User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep i forgot the name of the episode where Brian gets replace. do u know wich one it is? The Man with Two Brians --Buckimion 22:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, and sorry to bother you but i also forgot the name of the one Quagmire has that angry rant about why he hates Brian No problem. It's Jerome Is the New Black --Buckimion 23:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now i know about the character box, and thanks for making me an admin. Jones143! 01:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Buck!, i'd like to know if there's a wikia page for those guys who sometimes appear in episodes making musical numbers, i believe Johnny is the name of one of them. in Saving Private Brian Stewie shot both of them. They're in the "Also appearing" listing as Vern and Johnny. --Buckimion 14:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) on the list of murders commited by Stewie u forgot to add the guy in the elevator who keeps sayin "Do you wanna pick me up?" from Stewie Griffin the untold story. No The DVD commentary says that he is only maimed, not killed, which is why he is still twitching. --Buckimion 20:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello I noticed you are the big guns around here ;) so I was wondering whether you new any good High Quality Websites where I could watch Family Guy. Cheerio (: --Khan ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) We only promote the official Family Guy sites...FOX, Hulu, Adult Swim and TBS all have free clips/episodes available. BBCThree MAY have episodes available for the UK market but I don't have access to that. --Buckimion 18:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : o.0 OK --Khan ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, on the admin page, what can i put on my part of the page? and any news from one of the 3 shows? Jones143! 03:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Right now you are just simply a general administrator. Nothing really wrong with that but that is why I advised you a couple of months ago that we really don't promote unless there is a need. You were given a rare opportunity to be a backup because I occasionally need a break and don't want someone on a power trip. --Buckimion 11:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Bloock Ngohf. He is vandalising.Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 06:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sorry for messing up that page. Jones143! 13:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You didn't mess anything up, but I highly frown on making changes to critical pages or templates. American Dad's basic code got so screwed up in the past that importing our standard templates does not work as you can see in the DVD pages there. Jason still insisted on putting them in even though they look like crap but I'm tempted to yank them out. --Buckimion 13:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Star Trek actors The list of Star Trek actors was not redundant. Such a consolidated list does not appear on the wiki. Then keep it limited to the main Star Trek page where it belongs. --Buckimion 18:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Shit... you blocked over 100 people!!, i looked at the block list, happy im not blocked. Jones143! 02:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Ohh ever so sorry. I got them from the Fox website though... is that still against the rules? --Khan ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) FOX doesn't mind them being used sparingly or for personal reasons (at least I've never heard of them ordering a C&D order to an individual) but running a gallery is asking for trouble as I do work directly with FOX. We actually have pictures and information sent directly to us. --Buckimion 13:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : OK so if I add the pictures on my userpage without the use of a gallery, it will be OK? --Khan ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) What I'm asking is keep the personal use images limited...I won't squawk about the 6 you currently have but if you want some new ones, remove some of the old ones. --Buckimion 13:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh OK I understand know; thanks for telling me. My mind went blank and I did not understand. --Khan ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Dear Buckimion, I want to apologize for all my dumb edits. I'm new to the website and didn't know there were policies for the edits. (For example, what's a goof and what's not.) I think it would be best if I just read articles for now and let you guys edit. I hope you'll except my apology because I really was just trying to help, but I didn't know about the policies. I hope you'll except my apology and I want you to know I think you and the other admins are doing a great job. I love your site. I'm sorry for everything. From, A Wikia Contributer 23:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) My apologies as well, but we could play "what if" games for eternity. It's just not practical to give credence to one idea. --Buckimion 23:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Road to North Pole Goofs Hey Buck, do you think it would be worth mentioning under goofs that Stewie should not be able to know that Santa comes to the mall year after year because he is only one years old? A Wikia Contributor 23:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't place it under goofs but I'll consider it noteworthy. --Buckimion 00:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Size Ok sorry. I just thought where it was too big for the article. --Khan ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Bullet Francisco, I wanted to help with customizing some of the Media Wiki pages here. I have good intentions, as I am the sysop of 3 wikis on Wikia and 2 off Wikia. If you could make me a temporary admin to help out with customizing things around here, then that would be great.--Bullet Francisco We've got things under control and no formatting or reformatting is needed or allowed. If you have a proposal to change any of the templates or coding, you must contact Grande13 --Buckimion 19:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC)